This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 222262 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 16, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,768; 3,735,962; 4,265,548; and 3,301,534; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse liquid filled receptacle shakers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more that adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are primarily designed to accommodate only large liquid filled receptacles such as paint cans and the like.
On the other hand the present invention is specifically designed to only accommodate discrete long necked nail polish bottles; wherein, the relatively fragile composition and small size of the glass receptacles requires special design considerations.
As most women are all too well aware the contents of a bottle of nail polish have a tendency to separate out over a period of time; and, in order to restore the contents of the nail polish bottle to its intended consistency, it is necessary to manually shake the bottle rather vigorously to accomplish the desired results.
In addition to the time and effort that must normally be devoted to this task by the average woman, there are certain women who due to age or infirmity find this chore simply to difficult to perform.